Luna
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: Axel meets someone he hasnt met for years. How does it end? Read and find out :D
Out of all the friends I had, there was one who didn't stand out. She was shy and always nervous but that made me attracted to her. She would always lag behind everyone or was too afraid that what she was doing was wrong. She would rarely smile when i'm around and never said anything to me which made me worry for her. But the one thing that was always on my mind was her name.

" _BING!_ " You have arrived at your destination." A female voice said on the speaker.

As I got off the train, I started the short journey home.

"Just have to cross this bridge and I can finally rest in my bed" I said to myself after a long day at work.

As I started to cross the bridge, something caught my attention. I noticed someone standing on the guard rail staring at the murky water below. As I walked closer I noticed something about her.

"Ma'am is everything okay?" I asked as I finally caught up to her.

She quietly turned around and was shocked to see me, as I was shocked to see her.

"Y-You?!" I said stunned. "What are you doing standing on the rail like that? You can fall and hurt yourself." I said calmly.

She looked at me for a few more seconds before turning around facing the raging river below.

"Why are you here?" She asked

Stunned to hear her finally talk, I had to say something.

"I was on my way home from work." I answered. "What are you doing here?"

There was a dull silence for a few moments before she let out a sigh.

"What does it look like? I'm going to jump off this bridge." She finally said.

"WHAT!? Why would you do something so stupid like that?" I said.

"Why not? Its not like you care." She said.

At this point I was more worried about her jumping then anything.

"Because its just stupid!" I yelled.

She let out a little chuckle before turning back at me.

"Stupid... That's what my parents called me before running off, leaving me alone." She said.

No words parted my lips after she said that. I just felt bad for her now.

"I never knew..." I said.

"Of course you didn't. No one does. So why don't you just continue walking home and leave me alone." She said.

"No. I won't leave you here by yourself while you're thinking about doing something stupid." I said

Without warning, she raised her hand and slapped the shit out of me.

"What the hell was that for!?" I screamed.

The expression on her face was that of someone who had just lost someone.

"Look, im sorry for yelling at you." I said. "But tell me this. Why do you want to jump of this bridge and possibly die?"

"As I already said, no one cares about me. Not my parents, my "friends" and for damn sure not you."

"How do you know that I don't care about you?" I asked.

She turned and faced the huge moon in the sky.

"A few years ago there was a boy I liked. In fact I loved him, I was just too afraid to tell him how I felt. This boy never noticed me or said anything to me." She said.

"Pfft. He sounds like a real asshole." I said.

"You're wrong. He was kind, loving and brave. Heck at one point he made me feel good about myself. Then one day, he became champion on the Kalos region and forgot all about me." She said.

My heart nearly stopped when she said that. She turned back to face me.

"He told me his name before he left." She said.

"Oh, and what was his name?" I asked.

"Axel Stone." she responded.

At this point my heart jumped out my chest and off the bridge.

"My name is Axel Stone." I said.

Her amber colored eyes connected with mines.

"Axel? Is it really you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me." I answered.

She hugged me like I've never been hugged before.

"Oh my Arceus. I can't believe it." she said trying to hold back from crying.

I hugged her back tightly after realizing what I have done.

"I missed you so much Axel. I never stopped missing you, even when you became champion." She said full out crying.

"Please, don't cry." I said as I tried my best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, its just that... It has been 3 years since I last heard your voice."

I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her head up.

"Listen, whatever I did to you to make you feel like killing yourself, I am truly sorry." I said looking in her eyes.

"It wasnt you Axel, It was my parents. When you moved away, I fell into a deep depression. Everything about me changed and when my parents noticed, they came down on me hard." She said. "They told me I was useless and stupid for thinking that anyone could ever love me back."

"Pretty shitty parents" I said.

"I guess you can say that. A year after you left, they just up and left... didn't tell me where they were going or if they would come back. So for two years I had to do on my own and it was hard Axel." She explained.

She buried her head into my chest and began sobbing again.

"Jeez, I hate it when people cry... Makes me feel bad." I said to myself. "Look how about this. If you have no one to go to, you can come stay with me."

"R-really?" She asked.

"Sure why not. I do live alone." I said.

She whipped the tears from her eyes and let out a little smile.

"Wanna hear something funny?" I asked.

"Sure" she responded.

"This is the first time I heard you talk, seen you smile, felt your pain. And I tell you, its something I can deal with and learn to love." I said with a smile.

"Axel.." She said.

I moved my head closer to hers and planted my lips on hers which turned into a deep passionate kiss. When our lips parted, a part of me wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Someone I barely knew but loved.

"Come on, it's getting late and I am hungry." I said.

"Okay." She said whipping the rest of the tears from her eyes.

As we got the the other side of the bridge, I was lost in deep thought about what I just did.

"Are you okay Axel?" She asked.

"Yes i'm fine, just thinking about some things." I answered.

"What kind of things?" She wondered.

"How am I going to explain to my mom that i'm dating a pokemon." I said smiling.

"We'll think of something." She said as she attached herself to my arm.

"Oh and another thing. Your name, you never told me your name." I said.

"My name is Luna." She said. "Axel, i'm glad that you showed up when you did and stopped me from ending my life."

"I'm glad too. No one should end their lives because of the crappy people on this world. There are more good people than bad, you just have to find them. It may be hard but in the end its well worth." I said to her with all my heart.

 **Made this for a friend. Even though she isn't with us anymore She will always be in my heart and the heart of many others. Suicide is no Joke people, if you see or know someone who is going through rough times and they need someone either speak up and tell someone or take the time and talk to that person. PS: Luna is a Delphox! Don't hate it was my friends' favorite pokemon. RIP Mabel**


End file.
